


Soothing Hands

by hygge



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Massage, Phan Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9599408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hygge/pseuds/hygge
Summary: Phil had been a little more than stressed recently due to the tour and maintaining a regular upload schedule. Dan notices and tries to alleviate Phil of his tension by offering a massage.





	

Phil was stressed. There were no two ways around it. When there wasn’t any time for Phil to relax and recharge after a constant barrage of tasks, he became tense. And between preparing for the tour as well as making videos on both his channel and the gaming channel, it was inevitable. He relied on those breaks, as he was sure most people did. But now, his stress level had reached the point where he had noticed that he was beginning to take out his frustrations on others, which was the last thing he wanted to do. He just couldn’t find any time to decompress.

Dan knew what Phil was feeling even if he didn’t explain it outright. He had been with him long enough to be able to read him. Dan could see it in the way Phil would rigidly sit on the sofa and repeatedly comb his fingers through his hair. Dan could hear it in Phil’s short, curt sentences. Dan could feel it in the way that Phil tossed and turned during the night as they laid in bed. Phil hadn’t explicitly told Dan what was causing him all of this stress, but Dan wanted to help in any way he could.

All week Dan had been trying to figure out what he could do for Phil. He had asked Phil if he could take some things off of his plate to alleviate his work load, but Phil was too stubborn to give up any of his tasks. He thought about taking him out to dinner, but depending on the ambiance of the restaurant, that might not be relaxing. He thought about booking a little getaway for the two of them, but Phil wasn’t the most spontaneous person, and it would probably stress him out even more than he already was. As he tried to think of a solution that would keep Phil's stress at bay, he saw one of his Facebook friends post about getting a massage. That was it. Phil loved massages. Although, Dan wanted to do more than just send Phil to the spa for an afternoon. Maybe it was for his own selfish reasons, but Dan wanted to see if he could give Phil as good of a massage as he would receive at a spa.

Over the next couple of days, Dan watched countless hours of YouTube videos about massage and relaxation techniques. He read countless articles about items he should have and use during a massage and to create a relaxing atmosphere. He even went across London to buy a specific oil because he knew Phil would enjoy the scent. Was he putting too much time and effort into this? Probably. But, he wanted to treat Phil. He deserved it. 

It was currently almost 11pm on a Thursday when Phil shuffled into the lounge and plopped down on the sofa. He didn’t say anything to Dan as he stared straight ahead at whatever Dan was watching on the television.

“You alright?” Dan tried, testing the waters.

“Just stressed,” Phil sighed, not taking his eyes off of the television.

It was silent for a minute or so until Dan spoke again.

“Can I give you a massage?”

“Please. That would be great,” Phil replied softly as he scooted to the front of the sofa expecting Dan to just give him a shoulder massage. When Dan didn’t put his hands on Phil’s shoulders, Phil looked over at him, his eyebrows knitted with confusion.

“I need to get a few things set up. Sit tight,” Dan smiled as he patted Phil’s leg and stood up to leave the room.

Phil was still slightly confused, but he stayed in the lounge until Dan came into the room again about ten minutes later.

“The very handsome masseuse is now ready to see you,” Dan winked as he leaned against the door frame.

“What is this? A porno?” Phil laughed.

Dan smiled, not only at Phil’s joke, but also because he hadn’t heard Phil laugh in a while. It was one of his favorite things. “Oh shut up. I’m trying to do something nice for you,” Dan quipped.

“Ok, ok. Sorry,” Phil smiled, attempting to stifle his laughter. 

Phil got off of the sofa and followed Dan into his room.

“Welcome to Dan’s spa,” Dan announced proudly as he opened the door to his bedroom.

Phil didn’t know what to expect, but he definitely wasn’t expecting something as over the top as this. The room was illuminated with the soft, warm glow from Dan’s amber lamp on the bedside table and fairy lights that were positioned on the headboard. On the bed there was one large towel lying flat, one rolled up at the foot of the bed, and another one folded off to the side. Quiet, melodic, meditative music was playing, and a few lit candles were scattered around the room. Phil was in awe that Dan had done this just for him.

Dan’s voice broke Phil from his entranced state.

“Get undressed and lay down on your stomach."

Phil stripped down to his boxers before laying down on the bed and resting his forehead on the rolled up towel that was placed at the foot of the bed. He smiled to himself when he learned that the towel he was on top of was warm as if it had just come out of the dryer. He heard some rustling from next to him as Dan draped an even warmer towel on the bottom half of Phil’s body. Dan hadn’t even started yet, and Phil was already more relaxed then he had been all week.

While Dan was giving Phil the time to lay down and relax, he pulled up a chair next to the bed and grabbed the oil. Then, he poured some oil into his palm and rubbed it in his hands before placing his hands on Phil’s back. He lightly and slowly moved his hands around Phil’s back in order for the oil to absorb into his skin. 

Once Dan’s hands could easily move around, he slowly ran both hands from the base of Phil’s neck, down to the small of his back, then up again. He did that a few times before he started running his fingers under Phil’s shoulder blades. He was by no means an expert at this, or even a novice, but he was hoping that what he was doing was helping.

“Is this okay?” Dan asked quietly as he continued his movements.

Phil nodded, but because his face was resting on a towel, it looked like he was just moving his head around.

“Was that a yes?” Dan giggled.

Phil lifted his head up slightly and mumbled a “yeah” before resting his head back on the towel. Phil was so relaxed at the moment, that he was afraid he was going to fall asleep.

With his thumbs, Dan followed both sides of Phil’s spine up into his neck, before repeating that another two times. Next, he started to knead the muscles along Phil’s side before deciding to move on to Phil’s legs. 

Dan moved the towel up to Phil’s back so that his legs were exposed. He placed his hands on Phil’s feet and Phil instantly laughed and squirmed out of Dan’s grasp.

“Phil!” Dan chided.

“What? That tickles!” Phil explained.

Dan rolled his eyes. “Fine. We’re skipping the feet.”

Instead, Dan ran his hands up Phil’s calves to his thighs and back down again. He then began to cross paths with his thumbs up his calves.

“Can you turn over for me?” Dan asked once he was finished with his legs.

Phil mumbled a small sound of affirmation and laid on his back, making sure to not lose the warmth of the towel that was on top of him.

Dan placed more oil into his palm and rubbed it along Phil’s arms. He started with a hand massage, taking extra time due to all of the typing Phil had been doing recently. He then applied light pressure up Phil’s arm before focusing his efforts on his shoulders. 

Finally, Dan ended with a head and scalp massage. His fingers gingerly massaged Phil’s temples and slowly moved up to his scalp. He knew that this was Phil’s favorite part of a massage, so he made sure to spend some time there. 

After a couple of minutes, Dan pressed a light kiss to Phil’s forehead signaling that he was finished. Phil slowly opened his eyes and lazily smiled at Dan.

“How do you feel?” Dan asked softly.

“Much better, thank you. That was incredible.”

Phil slowly stood up and stretched, realizing that all of the tension in his upper back was gone. He stood there for a moment enjoying the fact that his entire body was relaxed. He could honestly go to bed at that moment and have no issue falling asleep. So, that was exactly what he was going to do.

Dan grabbed the towels from the bed as Phil pulled back the duvet in order to climb into bed.

“What are you doing?” Dan asked as he folded the towels and placed them on his desk. 

“Going to sleep. It’s bedtime,” Phil explained as he got into bed and pulled the covers around himself.

Dan smiled to himself as he took off his shirt and jeans and slid into bed next to Phil.

It was only half past midnight, which was early for them, but neither of them minded. Dan knew that Phil desperately needed the rest, and Dan wasn’t going to complain about getting a couple extra hours of sleep. He relished moments like this— when he and Phil could peacefully lay in bed without thinking about neglected tasks. Moments where fingers traced over skin and and breathing was shallow. Moments that he wanted engrained in his mind forever.

“Thank you for doing this,” Phil whispered.

“Of course. I love you,” Dan replied as he kissed the top of Phil’s head. 

“Love you more,” Phil mumbled.

Dan smiled to himself as Phil started to doze off, happy that he finally looked like he was at peace.


End file.
